Super Loud RPG
by JerryTheDummy
Summary: When Lincoln gets a good deal on a game he wants he gets a little too into it, Literally! Lincoln now joins Mario and a few other party members on their quest to find the 7 Stars and to rescue more than the Princess this time! This story is rated T for Cartoon Violence and mild language and themes.
1. Chapter 0 -- A Premonition

**Hello Everybody reading this, welcome to a new story I've been wanting to write. Being new to fanfiction, I decided to browse some other stories, one that caught my attention was the Loud House x Paper Mario (By Ofortheloveofpete). I loved the idea of the series and thought it be cool. I didn't want to do any Paper Mario stories (Though I would have loved to do Super Paper Mario) I thought of something different, something older, something more obscure, thus my new story, Super Mario x Loud House, Super Loud RPG. Enjoy. (Note I do not own Mario or The Loud House, they are owned by their respective creators)**

 **-Jerry**

Chapter 0 – "A Premonition"

Lincoln was in front of his computer today, like most days. He had a wide collection of games, but he wanted to expand his repertoire. He was browsing eBay to see if he could find a good game for a good buy. He did indeed have a game in mind, Super Mario RPG. He had seen a few videos of it on YouTube and thought it looked fun. As he browsed he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, not on the computer, but looking in from outside of his room, it was of course Lucy.

He chose to ignore Lucy for the time being as he was the highest bidder at the time with a grand price of $77.69. Suddenly he felt a chill behind him and a tug on his shirt.

"Hey"

"Ahhh! Oh, man you really did scare me Lucy, also, where did you come from?" Said Lincoln, still in shock.

"To busy looking at the computer, figures." Lucy replied.

"You are going to have to wait Lucy, I have the top bid on this game with a minute left, I'm close to my money cap though."

Lincoln checked the screen, the price went up.

"85 whole dollars! I only have 90 in my bank account! This game better be worth it."

CLICK.

"You know, I was looking on 4chan earlier, someone is selling that very game for much less, and he lives near us." Lucy said.

"Not right now Lucy, I'm not trusting someone from one of your weird websites. Plus, you don't just say where you live on the internet, there are a bunch of creeps on there." Lincoln replied, annoyed.

"Suit yourself, just putting that idea on the table Lincoln."

"BEEP, the price is now $92.57 to ButlerBroe87. Sold to ButlerBroe87." The computer beeped.

"Great." Lincoln said sarcastically, "Lucy, what is the deal for the game again?"

"Oh, the one you didn't want to ask about because it was on 4chan?" Lucy replied "Here are the details, just send the money to this address and you'll get it in a day or to."

"Isn't sending money through the mail ille— "

Lincoln looked behind himself to realize that Lucy had disappeared somewhere.

" _How is she so sneaky_?" Lincoln wondered to himself.

-The Next Day-

"Mom, do we have any stamps? Besides the ones, you use for Christmas cards of course." Lincoln asked.

"Well, we do have some on the kitchen counter if you want to grab so— "

"Great thanks!" Lincoln responded as he rushed for the kitchen.

As he grabbed the stamps he felt nervous about what he was about to do. He also wondered how much money he needed to put in the envelope.

"2.57"

"What was that! Ugg, Lucy. Where did you even, wait never mind, thanks." Lincoln said

And with that Lucy disappeared, most likely to her room. Lincoln put the money in the envelope, licked it sealed and put a stamp on it.

" _How many stamps should I put on it? Lucy said the person lived close. I think one will be fine_." Lincoln thought.

And with that Lincoln put the money in the mailbox and anxiously waited for his new game. Lucy went over to him to tell something she had yet to inform Lincoln with.

"I forgot to mention something to you Lincoln."

"Oh, what is it Lucy? I don't think it is 2-Player, so you can't play the game with me."

"No, it's not that. I've seen this guy's stuff before, from crystal balls to squirt flowers, to squirrel costumes. Maybe you shouldn't get the game, it may be bad luck."

As soon as she said "bad luck" Lincoln got a chill down his spine. He'd been holding onto a rabbit's foot ever since that occasion. But also, right on cue was the mailman.

"Bad luck, hmmm. Sucks." He said in a deep gruff voice.

And with that Lincoln's money was taken to the address, never to be seen again.

"Well, it is a little late to turn back now Lucy. It's Game Time!" Lincoln said with excitement, but with a little caution as well.

-Meanwhile in A Hotel in Hazeltucky-

"Hmmm, someone wants my game… their funeral. What I've created with code is a bad boy. Enjoy your game kid, but be careful, the game may have just been played on you."

-Back in Royal Woods, The Next Day-

Lincoln got up bright and early this morning. He needed to, the mailman delivered early sometimes whenever Lincoln got mail. To Lincoln he is cool, to me, well he seems a bit of a pervert. Who am I? I'm the narrator. You've seen me before, chop, chop, keep reading, I'll shut up.

"Oh, man there it is! My very own copy of Super Mario RPG! I can't wait to play it! I wonder who else would like this game? Maybe Lisa would enjoy playing. I know Lily would love to watch, well let's give this game a shot!"

As Lincoln put the game into his SNES, he felt a little dizzy. His eye twitched. He played the first cut scene, however he was interrupted.

"Breakfast Time Loud Family!" Yelled his father, Lynn Sr.

"Breakfast already? I got up at 4 am just to get this game, where did all my time go?"

As soon as Lynn Sr. yelled breakfast 11 other members of the Loud family came scrambling down stairs. 10 being sisters and the 11th one being his mother, who is always the hungriest because of the constant parenting. He got up to turn off the T.V. when he felt even more dizzy as he was somehow pulled into the game by an unknown force. He was now in the game.

At breakfast the Loud family was wondering where Lincoln went off to.

"I saw him out by the mailbox earlier today." said Lynn "Did you see her anywhere Lucy?"

Lucy kept quiet.

"I don't know about you but these egg taste bad Dad." Luan said

Little did they know it wasn't the eggs making them feel queasy, it was an unknown force pulling them inch by inch to the T.V.

-Inside the Game at Bowser's Castle-

As Mario entered the castle, he felt confident he was going to save Princess Toadstool (Or Peach as he liked to call her, much to the dismay of Toadsworth) he has done it in the past, it would be no different this time. As he entered the castle just passing the bridge over the endless moat, he noticed the dark stormy clouds surrounding the castle. It felt typical, dark clouds, moat, castle. But it also felt different for some odd reason for our silent protagonist. He encountered many Terrapins and fireballs along the hallways until he finally got to the "boss room" as he liked to call it, only taking 6 damage in the process, not bad for an old plumber like him. Immediately he noticed two identical chandleries hanging from the surprisingly tall room. Suddenly out of no-where a big flash of light and a loud noise happened, he looked up. He saw Peach hanging from a rope with Bowser nearby, typical. What wasn't typical was the white-haired boy on the other chandelier. He was talking to Bowser about something.

"Mario, ha, look at you! Did you lose weight? Ha! You got white hair now! You look like a Lou Albano in his 70's! Ha!" Bowser scoffed.

"Where am I? Bowser! I gotta get out of here!"

Mario saw the problem and acted fast, like he always does. He somehow jumped up to Lincoln, nodded and proceeded to just onto Bowser's head and hit him in the noggin before returning to Lincoln's side.

"Mario! Thanks, for you for saving me! Is there anything I can do to help."

Lincoln's celebration ended abruptly as another bright light appeared and another, and another, and another. It was his family.

"Where am I? Where is Bobby!" said Lori panicking.

"Lori!" cried Lincoln. As he said it Bowser jumped from the hanging light and hit Mario right over the head. But Mario was prepared, and by prepared, I mean lucky, as it did 0 damage.

"Mario! Mario! Hit the chain! The chain!" Screamed Toadstool.

Mario nodded at peach and did exactly that. The chain snapped where Mario hit it after a few seconds.

"Noooooo!" Screamed Bowser as he fell along with the rest of the light source. Thankfully, the chandelier missed the rest of the Loud family by a meter or two.

"You haven't won yet Mario, take this!" Yelled Bowser.

Bowser started to hurl chairs to try to break the chain holding Mario and Lincoln.

"There is no way some stupid chair will break something as powerful as a chain, now will it?"

And just the opposite happened.

"I stand corrected." Lincoln said, falling.

"Actually, your falling corrected, get it 'cause your falling, Ha!" joked Luan, sadly the joke only ended up making Bowser laugh.

While Bowser was laughing at the stupid joke, he didn't realize that the chandelier with Mario and Lincoln on it was about to crash on him. Luckily, he moved out of the way just in time, except, in an effort to save Peach, Mario bounced on Bowser's head to jump all the way back up to Princess Toadstool and held on the chain for dear life.

Suddenly the whole castle started to shake.

"What's going on in this strange new place?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lily started to cry, then proceeded to soil herself.

"I'll take care of it!" Lincoln said taking Lily from his Mother.

Everybody in the castle ran for the nearest window to check what was going on outside. In the middle of the dark gloomy rainstorm there was a single pure white cloud.

"How odd. There is a lone star on the cloud, the cloud based on my knowledge seems to be a cumulus cloud. Not odd." Examined Lisa.

Out of no-where the lone star shattered into 7 pieces, it then was followed by a giant sword, with a face!

Everyone was shocked to see the sword. Lisa then realized something no-one else did.

"It's going to crash into the castle! Everyone huddle!" Lisa screamed.

Everyone except Mario, Peach and Lincoln who was frantically trying to find the bathroom for Lily's dirty diaper went into a group huddle.

"Look the stars are falling out of the sky!" Luna noted. "That is not at all cool."

The force of the sword crashing into the castle launched Mario out into the sky. The sword also just happened to split the main castle and the bathroom causing the bathroom to land in the moat, drifting to some unknown location, at least unknown to Lincoln and Lily. As they would meet up with some allies after a long bathtub-ride in the sea.

 **Hey, you've reached the end, but don't worry there will be more coming in the future don't worry :)**

 **But first a couple of things;**

 **If you enjoyed I would love it if you would leave a comment about what you think and I'll try to reply**

 **Episode 1 will be out someday soon hopefully.**

 **Also, if Ofortheloveofpete reads this I love your Paper Mario Crossover and I hope you also enjoy this story as I write it.**

 **I should stop this right here, I'm getting over 2000 words.**

 **-Jerry**


	2. Chapter 1 -- Trouble With Toads

**Thank You for The Support Guys! (I'm writing this in advance I have no idea how much support I'm getting :/ )**

 **Also, for those of you who may be confused, Peach = Toadstool and RPG stands for "Role-Playing-Game" not "Rocket-Propelled-Grenade"**

 **Anyway, a lot of stuff happened in the last chapter so let's get right into Chapter 1**

 **(Loud House and Mario are owned by their respective owners, also thanks to Ofortheloveofpete for inspiring me to write this story)**

 **-Jerry**

Chapter 1 – "Trouble with Toads on Mushroom Way"

It was a long night drifting alone in Bowser's moat in a bathtub. To make matters worse, Lily's diaper was still un-changed.

"Not again Lily. Ugg, I have to clean more diapers." Lincoln sighed

Lincoln put a new diaper on Lily as he tossed the dirty one in the moat.

"All I see around me are rocks, and rocks, and even more rocks."

What Lincoln forgot to mention was the bridge above them, that Mario crossed to try to save the Princess…. again. As Mario approached the door leading to the inside of the castle, the ground shook. He looked up. It was the Sword from before.

"Who crosses my new kingdom! Halt, trespasser! We own this place now! We are the **Smithy Gang**. We will rule this world soon enough trespasser. You are the only one in our way. So, I say, TAKE THIS!"

The bridge cracked and chunks started to fall into the moat below.

"Mama Mia!" said Mario as he fell from the bridge and into the moat.

"Look Lily! Mario is falling! We gotta save him!" Lincoln said as he paddled the bathtub to Mario.

Lincoln pulled him inside the tub, though it was hard getting a fat Italian plumber to fit inside, however Lincoln managed to do it. Hours went by as they reached land.

"Ugg more rocks. Why is this place entirely rocks!" Lincoln was clearly frustrated.

Mario nodded being the silent protagonist he is.

The whole place was entirely rocks, because it was a tall mountain they had to climb.

"Ugg, alright. Lily I'll carry you don't worry." Lincoln said as he made his way up to the peak.

Only an hour had passed until they reached the peak of the tall mountain. Mario say a sign at the top that read "Vista Hill". Mario had seen the sign before, as this is where the bridge once stood. However now it is an endless gap.

"That's a big fall." Lincoln noted "Let's get to your place Mario.

He nodded in agreement and motioned for Lincoln and Lily to follow. Mario knew a fast route to his house, so they got there in good time. He opened the door to see a Toad looking over his bed. He turned around.

"Ahh! Back so soon Mario? Did you forget something? And who is that? Did you originate from a side-game like Waluigi?'

"Hi, I'm Lincoln, and this is my sister Lily. I don't know how we got here, also who is Waluigi?

Toad looked bashful, " _Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell people about Waluigi yet_ " he thought in his mind, "Umm, It's nothing. Where is the Princess?"

Mario jumped into action as he perfected his miming skills the summer before. He then acted out what had happened over the last couple of hours.

"Wow! Oh, boy, we gotta tell the Chancellor!" Toad said as he started to run out of the house and making his way to the Chancellor.

Mario motioned at Lincoln to follow but was interrupted by Lily's crying.

"Lily, it's okay, we are in good hands here, oh, you want to play with something? Here, take my Ace Savvy action figure, just don't suck on it ok, no teeth marks." Lincoln said.

Lincoln picked up Lily and started to follow Mario outside the house to follow the path on Mushroom Way. But as they exited the grounds of Mario's grounds Toad came running toward them.

"Sorry Toad, we don't need a tutorial." Lincoln said to the Toad "Also do you have any extra diapers for my little sister?"

"Uh, sure I was going to give these to you anyway."

Mario received four mushrooms and Lincoln received four diapers. The toad left abruptly after he gifted the items.

"What's the rush Toad?" Lincoln asked, but the Toad was gone.

Lincoln followed Mario into the woods-esc area, called "Mushroom Way"

Not far into the area they spot their first Goomba.

"Whoa now Mario, I'm not sure I'm up for this—heck, I fight my siblings sometimes, but not Goombas!" Lincoln said in fear.

Mario listened, then proceeded to jump on the Goomba's head like so. He motioned for Lincoln to jump on its head.

"I don't know about this Mario..."

All of a sudden Lily jumped off from Lincoln's back, perfecting a one-eighty turn in the process before proceeding to land on the Goomba's head, turning the Goomba into rainbow-colored stars before dissipating into nothing.

Mario did his little victory dance as Lincoln was speechless with his sister's newfound ability. After defeating the Goomba, Mario heard the Toad scream in horror in the distance. He motioned for Lincoln to follow. Lincoln grabbed his little sister, still speechless as to what happened.

"There are so many Goombas around here Mario!" Lincoln examined while Mario one by one killed them all. All of a sudden, a shadow appeared over Lincoln's head. Lincoln looked up, it was a Sky Troopa!

"Oh boy, looks like it's just us for this battle Lily." Lincoln said while Mario was busy taking care of all the Goombas in the area.

Sadly though, it looked like the Sky Troopa made the first hit and hit Lincoln's head.

"Ouch! That hurt. Take this you over-sized winged beast!"

Lincoln proceeded to punch the Sky Troopa, realizing his mistake because the Troopa hard a rock-hard shell.

"Oh man, that was a mistake, Lily, do your fancy move again!"

Lily just sat there holding the Ace Savvy Action Figure in her hand banging it against the ground and biting it, like most little kids do.

"No! Lily stop that!"

Lincoln rushed towards Lily and proceeded to grab Ace Savvy from her grasp. All of a sudden, she started to cry, and cry and cry. The Sky Troopa grew impatient waiting for his turn to strike, this was an RPG after all. Mario heard the crying as he stomped on the last Goomba. He sprang into action running at top speed. One jump. Two jump. Triple jump! Right on the Troopa's back causing it to fall to the ground and explode with a colorful scene of stars and right in the middle of it, a single coin.

Lily saw what was going on and smiled at Mario, clapped her hands and giggled. Mario blushed.

"I feel like I say this a lot, thanks for saving us again Mario." Lincoln praised.

Mario did his signature dance to end the battle and heard the Toad scream again. He motioned Lincoln and Lily to run with him to save the Toad.

On their way to save Toad, Lincoln saw something in the sky.

"What's that Mario?" Lincoln asked

Mario pointed at it then proceeded to jump, hit it, and was gifted coins for it. He did the same thing to another coin block nearby.

"Mario! Heeeeelp! It's Toad! Save me!"

Toad was surrounded by 3 Goombas, nothing too hard to fight with good ol' Mario on their side. And With that Mario jumped on the Goomba nearest to him to start the battle. He motioned to Lincoln that it was his turn to attack.

"Ummm, I don't know about this Mario. Sorry but I just can't." Lincoln said cautiously.

Mario looked stunned at this but he looked okay with it. He gave a thumbs up. It was Lily's turn. She got the Ace Savvy Figure back from Lincoln. She threw it at the Goomba. The Goomba caught it in his mouth and ran off with it. Seeing as how Mario was the biggest threat here, the two other Goombas both went after him. This process repeated again and again since Lincoln didn't want to fight, and Lily was fast asleep… somehow.

Mario hit the last Goomba and the fight was over, he got some nice cash from defeating the Goombas, but, he was starting to get low on health.

"If you don't want to use your mushrooms now that's fine Mario, the town is right over there, just a few more meters and we'll be there!" Toad said in his famous annoying voice.

What they didn't find was the village in a few meters, they entered a massive field with three hills, and lots of enemies, one holding a Toad captive!

Mario looked shocked! He pointed at the Toad and nodded, then ran to it.

"I guess Mario will take care of the Toad then." Said Lincoln.

"We should sneak past all the enemies here, I see an item box in the distance on that hill!" Toad responded

"It's going to be hard to sneak past anything in this open field, Toad." Lincoln said.

"Stay close to me then, I know this place like the back of my hand! Or stub, whatever this is!"

The three of them ran as fast as they could to the nearest tree. A Sky Troopa was on lookout in the sky.

"Hold on- wait- where is Lily?" Lincoln asked shocked.

"I thought you had her Lincoln!" Toad responded.

They both panicked before looking ahead of them, Lily was about to hop on one of the flowers that would fling you in the air.

"LILY!" They both screamed.

Mario looked behind himself to see Lily flung in the air and right on top of the lookout Sky Troopa. She then proceeded to hit it in the head with her raddle, knocking it out as it turned into rainbow stars, disappearing from beneath her! She fell from the used-to-be Sky Troopa. Mario ran away from the battle he was currently in to jump off the hill in an attempt to catch Lily. Toad also ran for Lincoln's little sister. Mario was too late, but Toad wasn't as Lily landed right on Toad's cushiony mushroom head. She started to giggle.

"Again! Again!" Lily said while giggling.

The enemies were clear, they were free to move on.

"We better be getting close Toad. Maybe you could carry Lily for a little bit?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, I'm game for anything that involves Lily, we are practically similar! Diapers, hold on, that's about it. But I'm still happy to!" Toad anxiously replied.

"Ha! No problem Toad! You can carry her whenever, just keep a close eye!"

Toad winked in response. Mario gasped.

"What is it Mario?" Lincoln asked.

Ahead of them was a clearing, right in the middle, a Lakitu throwing "Spikeys" around the whole area.

"Follow Mario, he doesn't particularly enjoy those things. In my opinion, I think they are creepy also!" Toad babbled.

Fortunately, Toad's babbling didn't seem to get the Lakitu to notice him, and they went past it easily. There was however a fork in the road, right or left?

"Cool! A fork, I'll use this as a weapon to use alongside Mario! As long as I'm not captured first…" Toad babbled on some more.

Mario pointed to the left and everybody else agreed with him, well everyone agreed THEN. They didn't when they saw what was right in front of them, a **Hammer Bro**! He also had a Toad in his grasp held captive.

"Wait! Hold up? That's Mario! You are not gunna win against me, you're not gunna get this here Toad, and you aren't gunna get this stupid toy either!" The Hammer Bro threatened.

" _Oh man! That's MY Ace Savvy Action Figure!"_ Lincoln thought to himself, he then said aloud, "Give me that action figure you bully!"

"Come and get it out of my hands then you wimp!" The Hammer Bro yelled.

"Oh, I will!" Lincoln retaliated. He charged at the Bro at top speed then proceeded to punch him in the gut.

"Woo! Go Lincoln!" Toad yelled "Here I Go!"

Toad threw the fork at the Hammer Bro, missing him by a couple of feet.

"I guess I need to work on my aim then." Toad sighed to himself.

Mario leapt in the air to deliver a strong jump to the Bro's noggin, which hit hard, but not hard enough as he lived through it with a few HP to spare. Lily quietly crawled out of the battle zone.

"Hey! Come back here you little lady!" Toad said, panicking.

And with that it was just Mario and Lincoln left against the Hammer Bro as Toad held Lily in the sidelines.

"It's HAMMER TIME Mario!" Screamed the Hammer Bro.

And with that the Hammer Bro unleashed his inner MC Hammer and delivered a knockout blow to Mario's face, leaving Lincoln the last one in the battle.

"You scared sissy? After your turn, It's Hammer Time again!" The Hammer Bro warned.

Lincoln was nervous but he knew the Bro was low on HP, he looked at Mario's feinted body.

" _Where are all those mushrooms Toad gave Mario?"_ Lincoln thought, " _Who cares, I'm finishing this."_

The Hammer Bro tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Lincoln to attack, but maybe also tapping his foot to a song Lincoln couldn't place.

Finally, with support from Toad watching Lincoln ran at the Bro and hit him just like Lynn would ram someone in one of her hockey games. In his dying breath, the Hammer Bro said,

"I thought you couldn't touch this…"

He then exploded in a flurry of rainbow stars dropping the Ace Savvy Figure and a Hammer. Toad cheered on for Lincoln, and gave Mario another mushroom, healing him to full health. Mario nodded at Lincoln and pat him on the back. He ran to the hammer and the figure. He gave the figure back to Lincoln and kept the hammer for himself to use in battle.

"I found my fork!" Toad yelled "It was in the bush here!"

The rescued Toad gave Mario and Lincoln his thanks and pointed in the direction of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The team got together and went into the town of Mushroom Kingdom,

"Letsa Go!" Yelled Mario as they walked into the kingdom.

 **Thanks for reading my next part of this story. I put this more over 2000 words (2455 to be exact). Let me know if that is a good length or not.**

 **If you are confused at some parts about what this game really is about I would highly recommend Chuggaconroy's let's play of the game, It's an oldie but a goodie. Thanks Again.**

 **-Jerry**


	3. Chapter 2 -- Meetings and Mercenaries

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Super Loud RPG, I hope you guys are enjoying the series as much as I love writing it.**

 **(I do not own The Loud House or Super Mario RPG, they are owned by their respective owners)**

 **(also, thank you to; Ofortheloveofpete for inspiring me to write this story)**

 **Without further ado, here we go**

 **-Jerry**

Chapter 2 - "Meetings and Mercenaries"

As Mario, Lincoln, Lily and Toad walked into the Mushroom Kingdom, everything was strangely quiet. The whole place was quiet. The toads that were around looked to all be in a rush. One Toad of the purple coloring cautiously walked up to Mario.

"Hey Mario. Look what you're standing in." The Purple Toad spoke.

Mario looked down at his feet, nothing was there.

"Ha! Gotch ya! You're so gullible Mario!"

The Toad ran off towards what Lincoln assumed to be his next victim of punny jokes. Thinking about that joke made Lincoln think about Luan and the rest of his family, were they still at the castle? Or in a completely new location? Lincoln had no clue as to which. He wondered where they were, he couldn't stop thinking about his multiple sisters.

"Hey Mario, do you know what happed with Bowser and Peach at the castle? Lincoln asked.

Mario shook his head no. Lincoln wondered if Mario missed Peach as much as he missed his family, and what about Luigi? Lincoln hadn't seen Luigi at all, Mario must miss him a lot if he hasn't seen him in a while.

There were many different buildings around the village, an inn, a shop, some typical residential houses. All typical things you'd find in a Kingdom. They all went into the inn, they were all tired after a long day of adventuring, especially Lily, being a toddler. They noticed a "save" block in the inn. Mario hit it before Lincoln knew what it was exactly. They all left the inn, gave a tip to the owner and made their way to the castle.

There were two Toads guarding the entrance each holding a spear that was clearly made for a grown man, not a tiny toad.

"Halt!" said the Toad on guard duty "Hold up, Mario? Please step inside, the rest of you, please step aside and wait."

"Wait one moment, I can understand why Lincoln and Lily can't enter, but what about me?" Toad said furiously.

"I'm sorry Toad #29765, we don't allow common folk inside without permission." The Guard spoke in an unnaturally low voice for a Toad.

Mario nodded, he was giving permission for the whole group.

"Well if it is okay with Mario, no arguments then I guess, hold for a moment, we'll get a Toad to escort you to the Chancellor immediately."

And with that the Toads moved out of the way as the door opened right on cue, to a Green Toad.

"Hello, I'm your Toad tour guide, please, follow me to the Chancellor."

Right above the next-door Lincoln saw a chest right above it, ready to be opened.

"Hold tight guys, I'm trying something risky." Lincoln announced to his group.

He backed up to the entrance and took a running start, jumping in the process aiming for the green mushroom on the toad's head. Success! He then landed right next to the chest.

"Hey guys! Look up here!" Lincoln said aloud.

Everyone looked, except for the Toad Tour guide, who just like an NPC, kept walking away. Lincoln opened the chest.

"A… frog coin? Darn I was hoping for something cooler." Said Lincoln, a little disappointed "Does anyone know what a frog coin does?"

Everyone shook their head no, except for Lily, who was bouncing up and down on Toad's squishy mushroom head.

"Well, I guess I'll hold on to it for safe keeping." He also noticed the diapers in his pouch "Do you need any extra diapers Toad? You know, for Lily?"

"No, I've been giving her mine, I've got plenty!" Toad said, probably louder than he should have.

Lincoln hopped down from the secret chest room to join the group as they walked in the Chancellor's room.

"Oh, Mario! You have come at last! Thank goodness you are here! And it looks you have brought an army with you too! How wonderful! NOT! We can't have non-cannoneers here! So, white-haired kid, what game are you from 'eh? I don't take to kindly from non-canon people- or babies." The Chancellor said in a harsh tone.

Toad stepped forward.

"Your honor I just— "

"No, not you, you typical Toad! Tour Toad, remind me to give everyone names."

Mario was about to step forward to use his amazing mime techniques, but Lincoln beat him to it.

"Sir, I am Lincoln Loud of 1216 Franklin Ave. Royal Woods, Michigan. I don't know how I got here, but this is my little sister Lily, I have many other sisters, who are in (presumably) the same room as Princess Toadstool, if I save my family, I can save your Princess too. That is all."

The Chancellor was speechless after Lincoln's speech. He then clapped his hands.

"So, we DO have an army perfect! Let me continue my speech first; ***Coughing Noises*** Us Toads did hear a loud explosion at Bowser's Castle, however our scouts haven't returned yet, if they ever will. I guess it is up to you four to rescue the princess. Now go! Save her!"

Mario nodded his head and the group went off.

"Wait, hold on for a moment Mario!" The Chancellor yelled.

Mario and Lincoln tripped over the sudden loud noise. Lily started to cry.

"Terribly sorry for that, I forgot to give you this." The Chancellor walked forward and gave Mario a Map.

"This may not end up helping you, but you should take it."

Mario nodded his head and gave a thumbs up at the Chancellor.

"Good luck to you! Farewell." The Chancellor said, waving goodbye in the process.

The gang were finally off on their new and exciting adventure! The just had to go down some steep stairs first, not a huge problem for the experienced Mario. As Mario took the first few steps another distraction happened.

"MARIO!"

Mario tumbled down the stairs as the Chancellor walked towards him and the others.

"Forgive me, I know it has only been a mere minute, but I'm worried about the princess! Go down to the cellar, the **Vault Guard** should be able to help your cause." The Chancellor said

"Are you done talking yet grandpa? I got an adventure to go on and you won't shut your yappity trap! We are off!" Lincoln sassed the Chancellor.

The Chancellor looked furious. The next thing our hero's saw was themselves being tossed out be the Toads inside the building.

"Well he was a massive waste of time, except the map of course." Lincoln said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, even Lily! As they walked out something very odd happened.

"Get back here!"

Mario and the gang looked as to who could have said that, until they saw the culprit, a purple dinosaur wearing a fedora. Running as fast as he could until he got off-screen. Chasing after him, what looked to be an overweight-fluff ball wearing pants only a genie could pull-off. The Ball of Fluff started to breath heavily as he got on his knees and cried a sea of tears, no, literally, he cried- and it rained! Mario and the gang went towards the Ball of Fluff and asked;

"Hello, are you alright Sir? Is there anything we could do to help?" Lincoln asked

The Ball of Fluff looked up, the rain stopped.

"I'm alright, sorry to bother you with my rainfall- nothing like a good, um, crying session."

The Ball of Fluff looked nervous and anxious.

"Why WAS I crying in the first place?" The Fluff asked himself, he was confused for an instant then remembered something.

"Oh, yes I remember now. It started when my grandfather, pappy, asked me to buy some things for him here. The crocodile stopped me and asked if I wanted to see a magic trick, he made my coin disappear! I tried chasing him, but he was too fast, and I was to fluffy."

Mario felt a tap on his shoulder, it was a female Toad.

"OMG! Mario! Can you sign my hand? And show me your cool hat? And act out how you plan on taking out Bowser?" The Toad shrieked.

Mario jumped in the air a single time.

The Toad fainted right in front of Mario's feet.

"Hold up? You are MARIO? The Mario? The "Do-The-Mario" Mario? I LOVE to do the Mario! You've got a seriously powerful jump." The Cream Puff stood in awe. "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Mallow, but you can call me Cream Puff if you wanted to avoid copyright from " **Square** ". I come from a place called Tadpole Pond. Only frogs live there. That means I'm a frog! Can you believe it? Also, like elephants, I can't jump. What a story, right? So, would you help me catch my coin-napper?"

Mario looked at his group on whether to accept or not, but Lincoln spoke before anyone could decide.

"Absolutely! We'll help, let me introduce myself," Lincoln said.

Lincoln babbled on about how he got here, his sisters, his life and his hit TV show as well. Even Toad thought he went on for too long, but was impressed at his many 4th Wall Breaks.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but the thief is getting away, let's move it because we don't wanna lose it!" Toad cheered.

Everyone else agreed with Toad's claim, except Lincoln, who was getting to the good part in his re-telling of what he did in Dimension sixty-three. The screen flashed in big letters the update on Mario's adventure. Which was seen from everywhere.

\- The Young Frog, Mallow Crème Puff, (who doesn't look anything like a frog) Joins Mario and his Gang, On Their Adventure -

"Humph" said a voice from inside the newly- claimed castle on Bowser's Keep.

"Just because another person joins Mario and Lou Albano, or whatever his name is, doesn't mean I'll have a harder time crushing their skulls when the time is right. Good luck, you'll need it."

 **Back in the Mushroom Kingdom**

The gang split up to find clues and talked to many Toads in the village to try to get a lead on the "missing coin incident".

"Oh, Mario! I have something to report Sir! I think I saw a person run past me." A Toad from the village said.

Mario called the rest of the group together to hear what he had to say, and to question him.

"Did he look something like, this? The Crème Puff held up a photo of a Reptilian figure wearing a fedora.

"Yes! He looked just like that photo! I think his name is, umm, oh! Got it, I remember; Russel Hantz!"

"No, that doesn't sound right" The Crème Puff said "Where did he go exactly?"

"Umm, right to the left of you guys, I'm outta here!" The Toad ran for his life in the opposite location.

At the moment, the crocodile was walking backwards and talking at the same time, it was unknown exactly who, maybe he was crazy.

"Har! Har! Man, y' all are slow, y' all are morons! See you later coppers!"

The Croc turned around and zoomed past Mario and his gang at a lightning fast speed.

"C' mon guys, let's get 'em!" Lincoln yelled.

It was good the Chancellor gave them the map, it was clear where the Croc was going—Bandit's Way.

Mario and his gang chased after the kritter until they came across him searching through his bag at an intersection. He turned around, and saw Mario's gang. The Crème Puff shoved Mario out of the way to talk directly to the coin thief himself.

"So, it was you who stole my grandfather's coin! Surrender now! Open the bag and you won't get hurt."

"Are you trying to ransack me kid? Go home and cry about it to your mommy, fatty." The Croc Spouted

Lincoln was furious at the Croc, he hated bullies, especially those who picked on the weak.

"Sorry gang, but I gotta go, I'll get a fortune from this rare find! Don't bother tagging along." The Croc suddenly sped away as fast as he could possibly go.

Thankfully, he left footprints where he went. Lincoln was in front, followed by the delicious Crème Puff who was as angry (if not more) than Lincoln. Followed closely by Mario and Toad with Lily tagging along.

Mario saw some spikies up ahead, but also something he hadn't seen before.

"Oh, those things are nasty, they have a bad reputation in the Tadpole Pond." The Crème Puff observed

What the Crème Puff noticed was called a "Frogog" a frog on its hind legs that had a notorious temper.

"I got this covered guys, stand back." Crème Puff warned.

The Crème Puff turned a bright yellow color as bolts of lightning erupted everywhere, hitting the Frogog and took him out quickly. The lightning bolts also zapped Lincoln also.

" _Man, if my hair weren't white already, it would've turned white now!"_ Lincoln thought.

Mario finished up hitting the spikies with his hammer while Toad and Lily cheered in the background.

The battle was over, but the main goal was still all too real. The Gang walked up to the Croc, who surprisingly didn't make it very far. Who turned around and noticed everyone who was after him, right then and there.

"Well, well, well, looks like you are in a predicament here, fools. One of you can't jump. Sad! Well, I'll be going, how nice of you to chat, NOT!"

The Croc then jumped onto an incredibly steep hill and bounced his way over some floating platforms.

"Great, what will we do now? I have no jumping ability what-so-ever!" The Crème Puff looked defeated.

Mario sat down and started to think. He then jumped up and pointed his finger in the air. He picked up the Crème Puff and threw him onto the ledge. He did that with everybody else until it was his turn to jump, which he did with grace and elegance.

"Are you a frog?" The Crème Puff said, impressed at Mario's jumping abilities.

Mario blushed. He then proceeded to pick up the Crème Puff once more and hop along the floating platforms one by one. Everyone soon followed.

"Wow, those creatures below us look ravenous!" Lincoln noted

Toad then admitted he had never been this far away from Mushroom Kingdom.

Once everyone was across, Mario saw an item box above, he hit it and got a "Kerokero Cola"

"Oh, man I love that stuff! It makes me so hyper though!" Toad admitted.

"You mean more so than you are now." Lincoln sassed.

Mario swore he heard an air horn nearby that day. The gang had the Croc in their sights. He turned around once more.

"Man, you guys are persistent- I like that in a person. However, that useful ability will be your downfall though!" as he ran away once more, thankfully the path he took was clear, like he has been trying to go this way for a while….

Mario raced forward tired of chasing this annoying bugger all around this area. When he caught up to the Croc, the Croc had a chest right next to him. The others finally caught up to Mario.

"You are so stupid, all of you! Time to show you my real moves, like this!" The Croc laughed

The battle had started.

The Croc lunged at the Crème Puff, biting the delicious frosting out. Mario responded with a hard jump to the Croc's face, but he Croc was expecting it, and opened his mouth and snapped Mario's bones.

"Mama Mia!" Mario gasped, falling to the floor. Fainted.

"I guess I'm going in replacing Mario! C' mon Lily! Do your WWE Takedown!" Toad said, a little nervous.

Lily jumped off from Toad's head, did a one-eighty spin and went in for the kill foot first like a ninja. However, the Croc saw this move a mile away, opened his mouth, sucked the baby in then spit her out like a sesame seed.

Lincoln was steamed. He hated this Croc, he was furious! He ran at the Croc flailing his arms and grabbed the Croc and put him in a head-lock, severely hurting the Croc, one last hit would do it.

Crème Puff.

With all the might the mighty Puff could muster, every part of the body turned a bright yellow as lightning went everywhere! And I mean everywhere! It zapped Mario and Lily awake from their feinted state. One gig burst went for the Croc.

"Damn you chubby" he spoke before turning into a firework of rainbow stars.

The Crème Puff walked forward to the used-to-be Croc and picked up the coin they had been tirelessly working for was now back to the owner. Mario did his little dance and the Crème Puff followed suit, Lincoln even tried dancing a bit.

"Yes! We got my grandpa's coin back! Hold up, that Croc guy, we got his wallet! We should get back to Mushroom Kingdom now!" Crème Puff said, thanking Mario "Do you mind if I stick along with you guys?"

Mario shook his head. He agreed, and it seemed that everyone else did too.

They made their way back to Mushroom Kingdom, but it was unknown what lurked inside the village.

 **Thanks for Reading This LOOOOONG Part Guys! Sorry if it was too much dialog and run around moments, I'm just trying to match the story as close as possible.**

 **Also, let me know if I should keep the name I use for this chapter; "Crème Puff" name or change it to the original name; "Mallow".**

 **Thanks again. I'll see you for chapter three soon.**

 **-Jerry**


End file.
